Because Chandler Bing picked Up the Phone
by friendsqueen216
Summary: Chandler is usually never allowed to pick up the phone, but the one day he picks up the phone he talks to Rachel who is in a cab on her way to Ross's apartment. [missing scene from The Last One]


AN: I don't know where this came from, but it certainly came. This is a missing scene from **The Finale**. It takes place right before Rachel goes into Ross' apartment, to tell him she got off the plane. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to Crane, Kauffman, and Bright.

Because Chandler Bing Picked Up the Phone

* * *

Chandler was not allowed to pick up the phone; it was a rule in Casa De Monica. But as Monica was dealing with the babies, the phone rang, she screamed to Chandler to pick it up. So here Chandler was picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Aren't you not allowed to pick up the phone?" The voice asked.

Chandler rolled his eyes, "And hello to you too Rachel."

"Why are you picking up the phone?" Rachel repeated.

"Does it really matter?" Chandler questioned.

Rachel thought about it, "Yes."

"Monica is busy with the babies." Chandler told her.

"And she's letting you pick up the phone?" Rachel inquired.

Chandler groaned, "I'm sure you didn't call to ask me why I'm picking up the phone."

"How do you know?" Rachel demands.

"Because you didn't know I'd pick up the phone in the first place." Chandler replied.

"I'm psychic." Rachel argued.

Chandler bit back a laugh, "Pheebs! Have you taken over Rachel's mind? Where did you put Rachel?"

"Shut up Chandler!" Rachel snapped.

"So how's the airplane?" Chandler questioned.

"I don't know." Rachel answered.

"How can you not know? You're on the plane." Chandler reminded Rachel.

"No I'm not." Rachel whispered.

"Um what now?" Chandler asked.

"I'm not on the plane." Rachel repeated.

"Where are you?" Chandler demanded.

"In a cab." Rachel replied.

Chandler paused, "You're in Paris already?"

"Yes, that's it exactly Chandler." Rachel said her voice dripping in sarcasm, "Because a flight to Paris is only fifteen minutes."

"I sense sarcasm." Chandler told her.

Rachel responded, "You of all people should sense it, I learned it from you."

"True." Chandler admitted with a bit of pride, "So if you're not on the plane or in Paris where are you?"

"I already told you. I'm in a cab." Rachel repeated.

"So you're just driving through the ghetto of Newark aimlessly?" Chandler asked.

"No I'm well I'm coming home." Rachel replied.

Chandler gasped, "Why?"

"Thanks I'm glad the fact that I'm not going away to live in Paris, has no affect on one of my best friends." Rachel said darkly.

"No, Rach it's just that. I don't know, nothing seemed able to stop you from going to Paris, and now you're in a cab coming back to living with Joey, what changed?" Chandler demanded.

"Ross did." Rachel replied quietly.

Chandler gasped again, and said, "Oh my god."

"Are you having gabfest with Janice or something?" Monica called.

"No, I am not talking to Janice." Chandler told his wife, as Rachel snorted.

Monica rocked the Jack back and forth, "See this is why I don't let you talk on the phone because then you always have a big girly conversation, I swear Bing I should have married someone with some testosterone."

"I have testosterone." Chandler said to his wife.

Rachel again snorted on the line and said, "Let's not get carried away Chandler."

Chandler rolled his eyes, "Can you stoop minding my business, Green?"

"If you don't want me minding your business maybe you shouldn't blabber it to me." Rachel replied.

"I was talking to Monica…" Chandler said.

Rachel said sarcastically, "Sure you were Chandler…"

"Okay Green weren't we talking about you?" Chandler demanded.

Rachel smiled slightly in the cab, "Yes, indeed, Bing we were."

"So you're coming home?" Chandler asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes. I'm coming home to be with Ross."

"But wait Rach didn't you turn him away?" Chandler asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Yeah what's your point?"

"Well maybe he's moved on." Chandler said casually.

"In an hour?" Rachel demanded.

"Hey he did it pretty quick the last time you broke up!" Chandler argued.

Rachel screeched, "Oh my god! You're right! Look outside the window, make sure Ross isn't having sex!"

"I will do no such thing!" Chandler shouted.

"Do it or I'll tell Monica and the guys that you cried during **Miss. Congeniality**." Rachel threatened.

"Hey, that was a very touching movie!" Chandler shouted.

"Whatever Chandler, are you going to look outside the window or pass the phone to Monica?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe I'll just hang-up on you!" Chandler said casually.

Rachel hissed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Fine I'll spy on Ross, but I want to say for the record if he's naked and I become scared for life, it's your fault." Chandler told her.

"Well…Ross doesn't look bad naked!" Rachel told him.

Chandler squealed, "More information then I needed."

"Chandler, what is he doing?" Rachel asked.

"Well he seems to be crying, I wonder if he's watching **The Land Before Time**." Chandler told her.

"No other woman?" Rachel asked.

"None in sight, Caption Rachel." Chandler said.

"See Chandler that's why Monica thinks you don't have testosterone." Rachel said.

"I have testosterone!" Chandler protested.

Rachel sighed, "I am not getting into this with you again Chandler."

"Right, so where are you now?" Chandler questioned.

"I'm outside his apartment." Rachel said quietly.

"So I guess a decision should be made in the next minute or two." Chandler said.

"Yeah…" Rachel replied.

"Well do you love him?" Chandler asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes. I do so much."

"Then go for it, forget the past, you can start fresh." Chandler suggested.

"I hate to say this but you're right." Rachel admitted.

"I have never heard those words before." Chandler said.

Rachel smiled, "Well Ross and I will get a fresh start."

"No more _'We were on a Break'_ bullshit right?" Chandler demanded.

Rachel laugh, "I promise no more breaks."

"Oh thank god." Chandler said a little too loudly causing Monica to hit him, "Monica!"

"Don't let your wife start thinking she's a god." Rachel shivered.

"Deal." Chandler replied.

"Look Chandler I got to go, I'm like right outside the apartment." Rachel said quietly.

"Okay. And Rach?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Good luck." He told her.

Rachel smiled, "Thanks Chandler."


End file.
